Slipstreams In time
by The Shadow Clan
Summary: co-written by nell and QS. POTCHP crossover...with slash of many guys...JackWill. Mainly humour.


1) TITLE: Slipstreams in time  
  
2) AUTHOR/pseudonym: co-written between Nell and QueenStrata, who shall henceforth be referred to as QS.  
  
3) FANDOM: Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
4) RATING: pg-13 or R overall  
  
5) ARCHIVE: whomever wants it shall get it...yes, to list archive  
  
6) DISCLAIMER: We in no shape, way or form own Harry Potter and all related trademarks or Pirates of the Caribbean and all related companies.  
  
7) WARNINGS: Crossover, slash (duh!), odd pairings in HP realm, some death, some war, possible OotP spoilers. *thinks* maybe non-graphic sex....depends on if I can write a scene or not (as QS adamantly insists she can't write lemons or even limes).  
  
A/n's: This is another fic co-written by me and QS. *ponders* That makes...a Gundam Wing only fic, a Gundam Wing/Harry Potter fic, and now a POTC and Harry Potter fic....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just a typical day in the Caribbean, or so it would seem. The sky was clear of shadows and the sun was almost unbearably bright...unless someone had kohl or the equivalent around their eyes. The sea was calm and nearly flat, with faint swells ever-so-often.  
  
Ships were carrying goods and/or soldiers or patrolling for pirates. Unless of course, they were a pirate ship, in which case they were stalking their prey as a wolf stalks a gazelle.  
  
One such ship seemed to fly across the sea, steered by a pirate in a red bandana with trinkets braided into his black dreadlocks. The ship? The infamous Black Pearl, captained by the best pirate in all the Caribbean, as once stated by a British official, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
''Yo ho Yo ho a pirate's life for me," Jack sung softly to himself. He loved being a pirate, it was the only way he ever would have gained freedom from his life of expectations. He had wondered at his parents wanting him to just be a perfect little malleable toy since he was born, seemingly without self-will. That was why he truly loved The Pearl. She was his *freedom*. His freedom from an arranged marriage, his freedom from a life following his parents wishes, his freedom from joining the Ministry and working to contain the dark creatures. His freedom from being a proper pure- blooded noble in both muggle and magical society.  
  
He gazed down at his compass, reading it and compensating for the wind with an ease of long practice. The pull was coming strongest from the east. Soon he would reach the whelp.  
  
He didn't know what drew him to the whelp, he just knew that he needed the whelp just as much as he needed rum. He needed to know that the whelp was safe, and he was just grateful he had been forced to stay at Hogwarts until his seventh year. Otherwise, he never would have learned the charms and other spells needed to keep Will safe and to always let him know where Will was.  
  
Jack checked the compass once more, knowing that today something unexpected would happen. Whenever he felt like this, something unexpected would happen.like a mutiny, or the whelp helping him escape, or that time in Singapore. Jack shuddered as he remembered that time in Singapore. That was not only unexpected, but non-welcoming too.  
  
It had started off fun, with him going on a drunken binge and sleeping with as many of the people in the area who would want to sleep with him. He had picked up several ear piercings and two tattoos before things had gone strange.  
  
Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have mixed his drinks, especially butterbeer with vodka, whiskey or cognac, depending on which bar he had it served from. But still, it wasn't *his* fault that he had married the goat, and the whole getting caught with a visiting Chinese nobleman's son in his bed wasn't his fault either. That would have been the father's fault, unable to ignore the moans in the room. And it wasn't as if the boy ha been the bottom anyway.  
  
It *may* have been his fault for casting several illusion charms and fire spells in the bar, but that didn't mean that they had to try and burn him, especially since he was still too drunk to run off from the mob. He had finally managed to Apparate away from the fire, but not before becoming slightly crispy.  
  
"Captain, ship off the port side," Anamarie's voice pulled him from his memories, and not a moment too soon. he really didn't want to picture the hoard of angry Philippines he had landed in the middle of when Apparating away. Just because he had landed on some woman in the middle of some wedding...and possibly groped her.  
  
Jack looked over at the ship, noticing that as he did so, his link to Will seemed to tug harder. It seemed as if Will was on that ship. He frowned in thought as he tried to figure out why Will would be on the ship instead of making on of the worse decisions in his life and actually marry Elizabeth, whom everyone but Will and Elizabeth could tell only loved each other like siblings or best friends.  
  
Jack was about to give orders to hoist their colours and give chase to the ship when a white flag was pulled up.  
  
Anamarie frowned at the ship. "Captain, I think this could be a trap. Shouldn't we be leaving the area."  
  
Jack shook his head, his familiar smile in place. "Nope, everthing's going accordin' to plan, luv."  
  
"Add more sail, and man the oars. I want to be next to that ship in five minutes or the whole lot of you scruvy knaves can be put off ship. I have a whelp to fetch."  
  
Jack waited impatiently for the five minutes it took to sail to the other ship, and was slightly more drunk then usual as he had stolen Gibbs flask to try and calm himself somewhat down. *His* whelp was on the ship, and nothing was going to stop him from taking him back to the Pearl. Well, unless it was a leg-locker curse or maybe some form of dark magic. It is a little difficult to take someone anywhere when they were curled on the floor screaming in pain...or hung over. It was really hard to do things hung over. It was why he loved rum so much. It would get him drunk without the nasty side effect of a raging headache and the throwing up.  
  
As the Pearl pulled up next to the other ship, Will came one to the deck. It wasn't obvious it was Will at first, since he had grown out his hair, and he was dressed in black trousers and a blue shirt. However, Jack instantly knew it was Will from how the tugging amplified so quickly.  
  
"Whelp, why don't you come over here nice and easy like?" Jack called across.  
  
Will shook his head at Jack. Only he would have the gall to call him Whelp. "Can't, you can come over here though. Hold a little parley party over here. You can bring Gibbs and Anamarie."  
  
Jack shrugged and then jumped up to grab a rope before swinging across. It was the closest he could get to flying without a spell or a broomstick.  
  
With two identical sighs, Gibbs and Anamarie swung across, landing unsteadily. They had never quite learned how to perform the swing as gracefully as Jack did. It was one of his trademarks, like being able to escape every single situation that was potentially life threatening he had ever managed to get into.  
  
"Will, you're looking different," Jack stated, his hands seeming to move in a drunken manner.  
  
Pain seemed to flash through Will's eyes before he answered. "I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. She's gone."  
  
Jack looked the whelp over, noticing the distress and tension on his face. "Gone? She leave you for Norrington then?"  
  
Will shook his head. "No, there was an outbreak of tuberculosis on the island. She was already weak from a cold, but with the tuberculosis..." Will stopped to gather himself. "She never had a chance. She died two weeks before our wedding."  
  
Jack winced as he heard that. He should have watched what he had said. Jack couldn't think of anything to say to that, but the, how could he? He had suffered through the deaths of loved ones, and no condolences had offered any comfort. In a month or so, he would remind Will of some of the good times Liz and he had had, but until then, he would just have to be there.  
  
"Well boy, you could always join my crew. Like I said before, the sea is in your blood, and you can be a *good* man and a good *pirate*.  
  
"I was going to ask if I could join you Jack. I would like nothing better then to. Elizabeth told me to follow my heart and to be happy; it was the only thing she wanted for me."  
  
Jack smirked, reached out his hand, and caught the still-swinging rope. With a running start, he swung back over to the Pearl, turning to gesture flamboyantly at Will to come on over. He then tossed the rope over.  
  
Will came over before Gibbs and Anamarie, and when they landed, Will gracefully and Gibbs and Anamaria less so, Anamarie asked Will a question. "Why did the crew on the ship not argue when you joined a pirate ship?"  
  
"Why would they? They were paid to come to this general location and to stay for a fortnight, and then leave. There's slightly more then 12 days left of the fortnight."  
  
Will soon fell into the ways of the Pearl, singing and drinking at night and working hard in the morning. He worked under Gibbs and Anamarie, learning the ways of a first mate. Jack knew that Anamarie had almost enough money to buy her own ship, and that when she did, she was going to take Gibbs with her.  
  
Will had learned that one of the most important things was to pay attention to Jack's moods. There was a 9 out of 10 chance that if he though something odd was going to happen it would, and that day, Jack had said something *different* was going to occur.  
  
Will looked out at the calm sea.... or at least, at a sea that had once been calm. Seemingly out of nowhere, a storm had sprung up. Yet, though the seas were wild and the wind was howling, nothing seemed to be affecting the ship. It was as if the ship, or more likely, Jack was the focal point of the storm.  
  
Overhead, a strange light had formed. It grew brighter until Jack and Will both noticed it, both moving in tandem to look up. To both of them, and to their shock, the light seemed to be forming a door...right over Jack's head.  
  
The light coalesced into a door that then swung open. They saw people fighting, with strange lights shooting around, which surprisingly Jack seemed to be cataloging.  
  
"Avada Kedavra, Leg-locker, Cruciatus, Imperius, blinding, and deafness." he mumbled.  
  
Then, a man tried to dodge one of the green lights, tripped, and fell through the door. He seemed to fall for an eternity, though more like twenty seconds, before he fell onto Jack. 


End file.
